


Excerpt, fear: Bethany

by Clicks



Series: Excerpt, fear [3]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clicks/pseuds/Clicks
Summary: This is what Blight sickness must feel like; oil in your veins.





	

Filth. Like the entire essence of Darktown had managed to get under her skin. Hawke would- this never would have happened to Hawke. She would have fought back. She would have never let herself be caught in the first place. What good was this magic if it could be taken away with a single Smite? She had grown weak, complacent, relied on her innate abilities too much.

Relied on others too much.

She hadn’t realised how much she truly relied on Hawke and the others to keep her safe until they were gone, and she was left to defend herself. Her mother was too old, too frail, and Gamlen was. . . _Gamlen_. He would have turned her in himself, given the chance. Said she looked too much like her father, the mage. If not for him and his blood, this never would have happened.

_“Listen to her; she even whines like a dog! The rumours must be true about Fereldens being descended from beasts. Ha!”_

Even after Hawke had gotten her out, and Maker knows how she managed _that_ , the fear remained.

“Bethany, you’re taking _another_ bath? Maybe we should send Anders to the Circle for a while; teach him the virtues of bathing. I doubt he even remembers water has purposes other than drinking and rinsing wounds.”

Bethany gives a brittle smile. No amount of washing can make her clean again. Hawke can never know.

**Author's Note:**

> The tense changes are intentional.


End file.
